Le chemin des loups
by evils-roses
Summary: En fait, nous sommes deux loups handicapés qui suivent le même chemin " Dit-elle avec un sourire en coins. Sephiroth ne répondit rien, il haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer sur la route enneigée.
1. chapitre I

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin du loup.

**Résumé : **De la neige, du sang et le néant. Aucun souvenir, comme si le monde entier avait disparu.

**Note : **Bien le bonsoir. Voilà, une nouvelle fic, je sais pas où elle me mènera, on verra bien. J'ai supprimé Catastrophe Celeste et A l'aube. D'une par parce que je ne m'amusais plus à les écrire et parce que Reviens demain requiert toute mon attention, et que le bac étant ce qu'il est, je dois réviser, je soutiens tout ceux qui attendent les résultats avec angoisse !! Bon courage !!

**I Une fleur de sang s'épanouie dans la neige.**

La neige tombait inlassablement sur son corps endormi, une large corole pourpre s'épanouissait sous elle, se répandant lentement sur la blancheur immaculée de la neige. Ses long cheveux noirs étaient étalé autour de sa tête comme une couronne de ténèbres, ses lourds cils de velours étaient baissés sur ses joues d'albâtres. Autour d'elle des plumes d'encre tourbillonnaient tels d'étrange papillons survenu d'un autre moment, d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Lentement, inexorablement les flocons la recouvraient d'un doux manteau glacé. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Plus le temps passait, plus les pétales pourpre grandissait et maculait la neige. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'effaçait dans un abîme de ténèbres sans fond.

Un corbeau se posa prés du corps inconscient, ses yeux d'obsidiennes la fixait étrangement, il sautilla traçant un chemin sans fin. L'oiseau poussa un croassement rauque et continua de sautiller.

Les pas de l'homme crissèrent dans la neige fraîche, il s'arrêta devant le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et péniblement comme si, la neige écarlate absorbé sa vie comme un coton imbibé de larmes. Il s'accroupit, ses longs cheveux d'argent retombant sur le sol comme des filaments de lune. Sans un mot, sans un bruit il se saisit d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un fétu de paille et continua son chemin, son étrange fardeau posé sur son épaule. Le corbeau croassa et s'envola, sillonnant le ciel comme un éclaireur. La campagne était vide et silencieuse, la neige ouatant le moindre son.

L'homme continua son chemin, ses longs cheveux dansaient derrière lui et son long manteau de cuir ondulait au gré du vent qui s'intensifiait. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le ciel lui appris qu'une violente tempête se préparait. Pressant le pas il se trouva bien vite au col. Les rares sapins qui poussaient là étaient tordus et difformes marqués à vie par le temps et les intempéries. Le corbeau qui volait toujours au dessus du chemin poussa un long croassement qui se répercuta en écho dans la vallée. Longeant un chemin tortueux, l'homme se trouva bien vite, devant un chalet de bois siégeant au centre d'une clairière, régnant sur une forêt de sapins et un silence glaciale. Le corbeau fondit sur la balustrade, secoua ses plumes sombres et posa son regard sur celui de l'homme qui gravit les quelques marches à pas pesant. La porte grinça et céda.

Le froid, le silence, la douleur... La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle ? Son regard se posa sur l'homme assis sur une chaise qui lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient noué en une queue de cheval éffilée. L'homme était penché sur une nlonge lame qu'il affuté à l'aide d'une pierre à affutée qui sifflait sur l'acier, laissant, dans l'air, une note aigüe. Elle tenta de bouger, mais une vague de douleur la traversa de part en part, elle ne pu retenir une complainte. L'homme se retourna vivement, sans lacher pour autant la poigné de son épée. Relachant sa vigilance il se leva souplement et posa une lingette tiède sur le front de la jeune femme.

« - Tu es réveillée. Constata-t-il d'une voix neutre et sans timbre.

La jeune femme le fixa. Qui était-il ?

« - Tu peux parler ?

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche, il l'en empêcha en posa un index pale sur ses lèvres carmins. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Qui était-elle ? Troublée elle fronça les sourcils. L'homme revint la voir, un bol de soupe fumant à la main.

« - Alors, ton nom ? Son ton n'était pas pressant, en fait aucune émotion ne parraissait sur son masque.

« - Je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il ne répondit pas et souffla sur la cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses mains blanches.

« - Ouvre la bouche.

Elle s'exécuta et avala le liquide épais. Il coula dans sa gorge et vint réchauffer ses entrailles gelées.

« - C'est bon...

« - Tant mieux, vu le temps, je ne pourrais pas aller chercher des médicaments avant trois jours.

Il semblait un peu agacé, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il fronça les sourcils. La tempête s'intensifier et le vent hurler comme un loup affamé. Un sapin grinça sinistrement et une branche heurta la vitre, telle une main crochue sortit d'un étrange cauchemar.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la jeune femme après un instant de silence.

L'homme haussa les sourcils surpris, du moins elle pensait que c'était de la surprise.

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

« - C'est drôle, dit-il avec ironie, je terrorise le monde pendant environ quatre ans, je le détruis à moitié, mon nom sonne comme le glas de toutes choses, et j'arrive quand même à rencontrer des gens qui ne me connaissent pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?

Elle le fixa intriguée, son monologue, ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question.

« - Je suis le général du SOLDIER, Sephiroth...

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre II

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre :**Le chemin des loups.

**Note : ** Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je poste directe la suite, me demandez pas pourquoi, je comprends pas plus que vous le fin mot de cette histoire...Bonne lecture.

**II Anonyme.**

Le vent hurler dehors, comme les loups hurlent à la pleine lune, ne laissant pas le moindre répits aux arbres qui se courbaient toujours d'avantage sous son bras inflexible. La neige fouettait les vitres, et les murs tremblaient, faisant frissonner le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé. Le corbeau perchait sur le haut d'une chaise ouvrit un oeil morne et se rendormit, cela, ne le regardait pas.

« - Sephiroth. Répéta la jeune femme, comme pour l'intégrer dans son esprit vide. Sephiroth. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

« - L'essence divine.

Répondit Sephiroth en observant la jeune femme allongée dans on propre lit. Son visage blême était encadré par un nuage de longs cheveux d'ébènes et ses épais cils soulignaient ses yeux bleu marin.

« -C'est jolie comme prénom...Finit-elle par murmurer. Une lame aigüe lui persa le flan et un frisson secoua ses frêles épaules.

« - Calmes toi. Laisses passer la douleur, de toutes manières je n'ai rien pour te soigner, il te faudra souffrir en silence, je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle secoua la tête. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. La fièvre remontait et emportait la jeune femme dans un délire sans queue ni tête, qui n'en finissait plus. Lentement elle sombra dans l'inconscience berçait par le remous de la tempête.

L'homme la regarda, impuissant, que pouvait-il faire à par attendre ? Haussant les épaules il se releva, faisant craquer ses articulation engourdies. Toute cette humidité n'était pas bon pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au corbeau qui dormait toujours, insensible au monde extérieur. Avait-il seulement conscience que le monde existait ? Parfois Sephiroth en doutait, et puis parfois, dés jours comme celui ci, le volatile lui réservait d'étranges surprises, comme si le futur et le présent s'entremêlaient dans sa conception du monde.

L'homme s'installa de nouveau à la table et continua d'astiquer son épée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas servi ? Une éternité semblait-il. La lame étincelante lui renvoya son reflet où ne transparaissait plus l'éclat du grand général qu'il fut. Tout ça pour quoi ? Quelques vint idéaux issues d'une rage sans borne et sans limite, qui avait laissé derrière elle un goût amer et des cicatrices indélébiles. Sephiroth poussa un petit soupir triste et rengaina la lame, la renvoyant à son long sommeil. Un jour, un jour peut être qu'elle fendrait de nouveau les chaires, répandant de nouveaux un sang lourd et poisseux. Mais pour l'instant, pour l'instant elle sommeillerait encore. Et pour combien de temps ?

L'homme posa son regard émeraude sur la jeune femme. Ses paupières tremblaient, comme si elle rêvait, qu'elle cauchemardait plutôt.

Il n'y avait pas d'issus à ce labyrinthe, il n'y avait aucun souvenirs derrière ces portes. Le vide, le néant absolu. Elle continuait d'errer dans son esprit, torturée par la fièvre et la douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si elle avait été broyée dans l'étreinte d'un ogre affamé. Puis l'océan de ses pensées redevint calme, laissant place la souffrance, lancinante et abstraite. Pourquoi avait elle mal déjà ? Là encore, c'était une question sans réponse qui résonnait dans le vide comme résonne l'écho.

Elle ne se reveilla pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Sephiroth dormait dans un épais fauteuil prés de la cheminer, sa tête reposant sur sa main gauche, sa main droite retombant mollement sur l'accoudoir. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller, mais, comme si il avait posséder un sixième sens, il cligna des paupières et lui lança un regard en biais.

« - Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

« - Un peu, j'ai mal partout... Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main fraiche sur son front.

« - Tu es encore un peu fiévreuse, il faut que tu boive pour éliminer les toxines.

Joignant le geste à la parole il remplit un verre au robinet et lui tendit. La jeune femme s'en saisit les mains tremblantes. L'eau fraîche lui fit autant de bien que la soupe chaude quelques heures plus tard. Le silence s'installa. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler, l'un et l'autre étant plongé dans des réflexions qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils n'étaient que des anonymes, oubliés et oubliant tout d'un monde qui était pourtant le leur.

« - Tu te souviens de quelques choses ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - non... Murmura-t-elle, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je ne me souviens de rien, toutes les portes sont fermées. Je ne me souviens même de mon propre nom, je ne me souviens de rien avant, la neige, le froid et le sang... La douleur aussi.

Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla dans les couvertures. Il n'insista pas.

« - Si tu n'as pas de nom, cela risque d'être... gênant.

« - Gênant. Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Il poussa un petit soupir et réfléchis à un nom. Donner un nom à un être humain, c'était lui donner une identité, lui prouver qu'il existait. Donner un nom à un être humain, c'est le faire naître une seconde fois. Donner un nom à un être humain, ce n'est pas comme nommer un animale de compagnie au gré de nos envies.

« - Hime.

La jeune femme sursauta. Sephiroth lui fit un demi sourire, qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de la tendresse.

« - Je t'appellerais Hime. C'est ton nom, en attendant que tu te souviennes du tien.

« - Et si je ne m'en souviens pas.

« - Alors, tu t'appelleras Hime toute ta vie.

« - Hime.

Elle se répéta ce nom. Il lui plaisait bien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle l'aimait bien. Il sonnait comme une note, une mélodie agréable à entendre. Dorénavant, elle n'était plus une anonyme.

_A suivre..._

_Je sais, mes chapitres son cours, mais je pense que c'est plus digeste comme ça... Bon appétie !_


	3. Chapitre III

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre :**Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Bonjour ! Et voui un nouveau chapitre qui arrive vite ! Je sais pas, je suis motivée, il est éxactement 3:17 et je suis debout depuis 8h ce matin ^^. Mais non je vais pas mourir... Enfin... Sauf si je continue de regarder D-grayman, là je suis pas sûr que mon coeur suive...^^Bref, vous avez du penser qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez donc pas... Grace à Louna je vous concocte un menu explosif, accrochez vous bien à vos sièges.^^Bonne lecture.

**III Le chemin entre le futur et le passé.**

_J'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve angoissant. Je marchais dans la nuit dans des rues baignées de sang. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel et même la lune semblait pâle et triste. Dans ce rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que celui de continuer de marcher. Droit devant, sans se retourner. J'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve effrayant où toutes les choses agréables avaient disparu dans le néant. Dans ce rêves je marchais sur un sentier jonché de cadavres. Et tous, m'appelaient, leurs faces déchiquetées et désincarnées tournées vers moi. M'appelant de leur voix rauques et sinistre. Leurs yeux me suivaient, guettant chacun de mes gestes. Je ne peux pas vous aider. Ces voix resonnent, ce font écho, c'est une lamentation, une plainte sinistre qui s'élève vers le ciel. La lune n'éclair pas mon chemin. Mon coeur peut bien s'arrêter. Au secour ! Pourquoi personne ne m'entend ? Répondez moi !_

_J'ai fait un rêve, un rêve effrayant où je marchais dans la nuit dans des rues baignées de sang. Partout la désolation et l'angoisse. Je suis seule. Non, ne me laissez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Au loin des silhouettes. Des ombres menaçantes nées des ténèbres. Leurs yeux tristes et victorieux brillent comme ceux des prédateurs. Ils ont capturé des étoiles en pactisant avec l'une d'elle._

_J'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve effrayant où des ombres étranges et disloquées fondaient sur moi comme un rapace. J'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve où je me noyais dans une mer de sang gorgé de cadavre._

Hime se reveilla en sursaut, le corps agité de spasmes incontrôlables. Des larmes acides brulaient ces yeux et un frisson désagréable lui glaçait le sang. Elle tenta de ce calmer, de garder son calme, mais les visages torturés la poursuivaient jusque dans sa réalité. Cette réalité qui n'appartenait pas au monde des rêves.

Sephiroth ouvrit la porte les bras chargés de bûches. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, pâle et terrifiée. Déposant son fardeau prés de la cheminé, il s'assit au chevet de la jeune femme.

« - Que c'est il passé ?

« - Ri...Rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Sanglota-t-elle.

« - Un souvenir ?

Elle secoua la tête, et se rallongea, elle se sentait malade, elle avait envie de vomir ces images qui polluaient sa tête et qui s'incrustait comme des parasytes. Un rayon de soleil filtrat par les rideaux entrouvert et se posa sur son visage. La douce chaleur la carressa et lui fit du bien. La tempête avait cessait et le beau temps l'avait chassé. Le chaos avait duré trois jours, une sorte de fin du monde dans la fin du monde. Un moment hors de tout où il ne reste que le tourment des élèments déchaînés. Sephiroth dévisagea Hime. Elle était pâle, un peu trop peut être. La fièvre ne tombait pas et ce cauchemar avait l'air de l'avoir sérieusement ébranlée. Il fallait qu'il se rende en ville. Ici, loin de tout, il n'avait rien. Pas de matéria de soin, plus de médicament et pas assez de vivres pour deux. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas la jeune femme poser sa main sur la sienne.

« - Ca ira. Dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. Tout ira bien, je ne mourrais pas.

Ces mot sonnaient comme une prommesse. L'homme soupira et le corbeau sur le haut de la chaise poussa un croassement ensomeillé.

« - Gi-Zou, veille sur elle, je serais de retour à la tomber de la nuit.

Pour toute réponse le corbeau posa sur lui un oeil torve. Sephiroth eut un rictus. L'hermitage ne lui réussissait pas, le voilà à parler avec un oiseau mal embouché. Délicatement, il retira sa main de celle de la jeune femme et sortit. Il ne serait pas long, du moins il l'espèrait...

_La neige tombe. Elle tombe sans s'arrêter. Je meurs ? Le froid s'insinue dans tout mon corps. Des bras puissant se resserent autour de ma taille. Une voix au loin m'ordonne de continuer, elle supplie mon coeur de continuer de battre. Mais il s'éteind lentement. La neige tombe, inéxorablement. Le monde autour de moi est bruyant, trop bryuant, tant de voix, tant de sensations, tant de pensées et d'images qui se superposent. J'ai le tournis, je ne vois plus rien, j'ai mal. Mon dieu j'ai mal ! Une main douce me tapote la joue, elle me demande pourquoi du regard et je m'excuse. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. La neige tombe encore et encore. Sauvez là, sauvez moi, il ne reste que ça ! Une voix qui demande à mon coeur de continuer de battre, je refuse, prenez en soin. Je n'ai pas le choix. Le froid s'insinue dans mon corps et je tombe. Tout tourbillone autour de moi, des visages et des voix des cartes et des pions. Des flocons teintés de pourpre._

L'homme marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiètait autant. Ce n'était aprés tout qu'une gamine abandonnée dans la neige. Son coeur ce sera. Une gamine abandonnée dans la neige. Au loin il aperçu la fumée des premières maisons et bientôt une mer de toits rouges et blancs s'étalaient devant lui ondoyant doucement sous les rayons du soleil. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, aucun nuage à part celui de l'anxièté. La route elle même était animée ; de charettes, de chocobos de traits. L'homme ralentis son allure et se mit au pas des badots qui convergeaient tous vers la ville en contre bas. C'était jour de marcher, les bruits, les étales, les couleurs, les odeurs, la vie. C'était ça, la vie. Le coeur de Sephiroth se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était pour ça, qu'il était anxieux, pour la vie, pour celle qu'il tentait de protéger. Et pour quoi ? Parce qu'il en avait détruit tant d'autres ? Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il se dirigea vers la pharmacie d'un pas décidé.

« - Ah Monsieur Ginsbourgh ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on vous avez pas vue ? S'exclama le pharmacien quand Sephiroth franchi le pas de la boutique. Je me demandais quand vous reviendriez jouer au crapse avec moi ?

« - Pas ce soir Ned, pas ce soir. Je voudrais ce que je prends d'habitudes, plus quelques choses pour faire tomber la fièvre.

L'homme derrière le guichet fronça les sourcils et obtempéra. Il aimait bien ce grand type mysterieux qui ce cachait derrière des lunettes de soleil.

« - Merci... Bonne journée.

« - Ginsbourgh !

« - oui ? Interogea Sephiroth sans se retourner.

« - Soyez prudent, on dit que des gredains vétues de noirs sèment le trouble sur les routes, et comme vous habitez loin...

Sephiroth sourit.

« - Ne vous en fait pas pour moi.

Non, il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour lui, mais pour Hime sans doute. Décidait à faire le plus brièvement possible, Sephiroth ne perdit pas de temps. Si cest hommes en noirs étaient bien ceux qui avaient attaqué Hime, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils rodent encore dans le coin. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus, bon sur ce je vais me coucher et espère que cela vous a plus. Je ne serais pas contre une review pour saluer mon courage. Il est 4:13 du matin ^^_


	4. Interlude

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je voulais préciser quelques truc : Oui Seph' a passé beaucoup de temps tout seul en ermite dans sa cabane ^^". Non, Hime n'est pas Aerith pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai fait quelques illustration pour cette fic, je vous mettrais un lien pour que vous puissiez les voir, mais d'abord...Je doit récupérer mon scanner -___-". Voilà, vous savez tout, ou presque... j'ajoute que j'écris à l'aveuglette comme ça vient, alors ne m'en voulait pas trop si ça part en vrille, ces personnages sont incontrôlables ^^. Bonne Lecture !

†**Interlude†**

La montagne était silencieuse, son ombre se projetait dangereusement sur la route verglacée. Le ciel étendait sa toile bleue, comme l'on tend un filet, emprisonnant le temps. Le vent balayait les cimes emportant avec lui une fine pellicule de glace qui griffait comme des lame de rasoirs.

Ils marchaient sans un bruit foulant la neige sans la salir, glissant comme si ils étaient immatériels. Leurs longues silhouettes encapuchonnaient se découpant sur la blancheur immaculé de la poudreuse fraîchement tombée. Ni le vent, ni la montagne menaçante ne les effrayaient. Ils avançaient. Ils suivaient les ordres. Ils ne posaient pas de question.

Soudain l'homme qui marchait en tête s'immobilisa et fit un signe aux autre d'un geste sec de la main. Ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent également, posant leur regard perçant vers l'endroit que leur désignait l'homme. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, cela ne servait à rien. Ils se contentèrent d'observer. A perte de vue s'étendait une mer de résineux, qui ondoyaient et ployaient sous le vent polaire qui sifflait tel un sinistre serpent. Au coeur de cet mer d'émeraude on pouvait distinguer un endroit plus clairsemée, d'où s'élevait une légère fumé grise.

Leurs visages s'éclairent d'un étrange sourire, comme des masques de théâtre grimaçant obsenement. Là, perdue au coeur de cette forêt, ce trouvait ce qu'ils cherchaient avec tant de hargne. Cette chose si importante qui leur avait déjà échappée, cette chose qu'ils devaient tuer. Cette chose qui les mettaient en danger... Cette chose qui les avait trahit... Alors oui, ils souriaient. Ils souriaient parce qu'une nouvelle partie de chasse venait de commencer. Ils souriaient parce qu'ils traqueraient, et qu'ils insinueraient de nouveau le doute et l'angoisse dans les âmes fragiles. Ils souriaient parce qu'ils pourraient une nouvelle fois entendre le doux son d'un coeur apeuré. Ils souriaient de leur sourire immonde qui s'étirait sur leur dents acérées.

Une bourrasque de vent les fit vaciller, la montagne n'aime pas qu'on la piétine, et encore moins que l'on trouble son sommeil. Le blizard se leva, hurla comme une bête vorace engloutissant le silence et la quiétude. Les nuages tournoyèrent lentement sur eux même, gonflant le ciel de créatures hors normes et cauchemardesque. La montagne trembla, elle semblait frissonner tandis qu'une tempête vomissait des éclairs de lumière et que, tels des chevaux lançaient dans un galop infernal, le tonnerre dévalait ses flans pour se perdre dans les abysses.

Les hommes avaient disparu.

_A suivre..._

_Décidement je bas tous les records, toutes catégories des chapitres rikiki.^^_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Aucune, pour ce soir.

**IV Le hurlement du Loup.**

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, le temps pressait, et tout ces incapables qui s'agglutinaient comme les individus d'une chaînes de fourmis. Il fallait qu'il se dépèche, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle n'était rien pour lui, rien du tout. Et pourtant... Pourtant il l'avait sauvée, il avait récupéré et porté son corps inerte. Elle dormait dans son lit, il lui avait donné un nom. Alors pourquoi ? Pour se repentir de ses pèchés ? Aucune chance, jamais il ne se repentirait de quoi que ce soit. Il avait fait des choix, les siens, et il en assumait la totale responsabilité, même, si cela devait lui laissait un arrière goût amer. Il serra les dents, tous ces imbéciles lui faisaient perdre son temps. Rongeant son frein, il s'obligea à avancer le plus calmement possible. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'avait-il pas senti son sang pulser ainsi dans ses veines ? L'excitation du danger, l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps, ce courant élèctrique qui sillonnait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était bon.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, loin, quelque part, il le sentait, une tempête se préparait. La couleur du ciel, ce bleu un peu pâle, le silence de la montagne et cette odeur acre du vent se chargent d'élèctricité au contact de la neige. La tempête était là, toute proche, et si il ne faisait rien il ne serrait jamais chez lui à temps.

Il l'aperçu enfin, sa planche de salut, le petit sentier qui montait vers le col des milles vents. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres : il n'était peut être pas trop tard finalement. Sans raison particulière il se mit à courir. Il en avait besoin, ses muscles protestèrent un peu au début mais s'habituèrent rapidement à la cadence effrénée du général. Arrivé suffisamment loin de la route principale il s'arrêta. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Très longtemps surement. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais maintenant. La tempête était proche, quelques nuages s'engouffrèrent dans le vide du ciel. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Depuis tout ce temps. Il serra les points. Mais si il ne faisait rien il serrait sans doute trop tard. C'est alors qu'il distingua un mouvement sur sa gauche. Lentement, émergeant du sous bois sans un bruit. Un long loup gris s'avança vers lui. Son pelage gris luisait et ondoyait lentement, ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur le général qui s'était figé. Le canidé l'observa un moment, jeta un regard furtif vers le ciel et s'assit dans la neige sa queue fouettant doucement la poudreuse. Dans son regard Sephiroth semblait lire : « Mais qu'est ce que tu attends crétin ! ». Le général sourit, il avait décidément passé trop de temps reclu dans sa cabane. Le loup hocha la tête et poussa un long hurlement. Sephiroth ricana, il avait parfaitement compris le message.

D'un geste lent et méticuleux il dégrafa son manteau, inspira profondément et déploya gracieusement sa longue aile noire. Elle battit l'air, comme pour se dérouillée, indépendante elle s'agita lentement avant de prendre suffisamment d'assurance. Sephiroth se crispa, la douleur était toujours là, même aprés tout ce temps. Il se força à réspirer lentement, plia les genoux et s'élança vers le ciel, comme une flèche ardente. Le loup l'observa disparaître dans la tourmente et se retira dans les sous bois, sa mission était achevée... Pour le moment du moins.

Le vent était violent, il agitait ses plumes dans tous les sens. Sous lui, la forêt défilait à une vitesse hallucinante, jamais il n'avait été aussi rapide. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal, jamais il n'avait eut à ce point envie de rentrer chez lui.

Qui était-elle ? Rien, elle n'était rien. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux, il savait que quelque chose en elle réveillait des souvenir passé.

_Un visage. Celui d'une femme. Un sourire. Maman... ATTENDS MOI !!_

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, un instant trop tard, une violente bourrasque de vent l'envoya rouler, il dévala à une vitesse vertigineuse les quelques mètres qui le séparait du sol. Il se rattrapa de justesse. Mais la douleur l'aveuglait. Une lumière sintilla au loin. Il sourit, tout ça, pour ça. Il se releva péiniblement, remit ses affaires en ordres et franchi le seuil de la maison.

« - Je suis rent... Hime ? Hime !

Personne. Le général haussa un sourcil surpris. Il espèrait de tout coeur qu'elle n'est pas disparut. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'avoir risquer sa vie et le peu d'honneur qui lui restait pour rien !

« - Sephiroth ? Appela une voix prés de la cheminée.

Le concerné soupira, il avait juste cherché au mauvais endroit. Posant ses paquet sur la table il s'approcha de l'âtre où brûlait un feu d'enfer, devant, enfoncée dans un siège Hime fixait les flammes d'un regard vide. Ses cils retombaient lourdement sur ses yeux comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir. En s'approchant davantage, il remarqua qu'elle était encore plus pâle et que de profonds cernes noirs marquaient son visage. Gi-Zou, perchait sur son épaule, poussa un croassement rauque.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Demanda le général en s'asseyant prés de la jeune femme.

« - Ils... Ils sont là... Je les sens.

« - Qui ? Demanda froidement Sephiroth, agacé par ce petit manège.

« - Je ne sais pas, ces hommes, ils sont dangereux !

« - Les hommes en noir ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête et tourna sa tête vers lui. Ce regard ! Il s'en souvenait. Des yeux verts qui se posaient sur lui avec pitié et tendresse. Ce regard insupportable. Le sang qui coulait abondamment, et ses yeux accusateur figés dans une ultime promesse de pardon.

« - Je dormais et j'ai fait un rêve qui...

« - Tais toi ! Tu n'as pas la force de parler et je ne tiens pas à trainer un boulet.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, il valait mieux ne pas l'inquiéter. Au fond d'elle même, très loin enfouie dans son coeur, elle savait, que ce n'était pas de simple cauchemars.

Au loin, retentit la mélodie du vent qui se fracasse contre la montagne, au loin chante le loup.

_A suivre..._

_Précision, avant qu'on ne me pose la question : Sephiroth n'est pas amoureux de Hime._


	6. Chapitre V

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Coucou, me revoilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^. Je plaisante bien sûr. Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir et n'hésitez pas à en poster ( je dois attendre mon but ultime ) voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu spéciale vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ! Bonne lecture.

**V Au delà du temps s'épanouie la nuit eternel**

_Le monde s'éteint, même la nuit n'existe pas, la lune cesse de briller. Où suis je ? Encore cette neige qui tombe de nul part. Non, ce n'est pas de la neige. Je plisse les yeux, entre mes doigts je sens de la cendre qui coule comme du sable. Mon cœur ce sert, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt si je sais et je ne peux rien faire, rien dire. Je suis immobile, je ne peux pas bouger. Tout n'est que néant et tristesse, des larmes amères coulent le long de mes joues. Je pleurs j'entends partout la complaintes des âmes qui s'élèvent vers le ciel. Je pleurs car je sens en moi chacune de leur souffrance et je ne peux m'en prémunir, ni les atténuer. Je pleur car je me sens responsable. Mais responsable de quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, tout est si flou. POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN !!!!_

Hime se réveilla en sursaut, encore un cauchemar. Elle soupira et se redressa, les couvertures glissèrent de ses épaules. Où était-elle déjà ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce sobre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une table, deux chaises, deux fauteuils, une cheminée et une cuisine. Elle plissa les yeux, quelque chose la dérangeait, comme si, comme si elle se trompait d'endroit, ou plutôt d'époque. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et le foyers de la cheminée était vide et froid. Un courant d'air s'infiltra poussant violemment la porte d'entré qui ne tenait que sur un gond. Le panneau grinça et céda laissant un souffle glacé s'insinuer dans la maison, soulevant la poussière qui tournoya en un étrange nuage. La jeune femme toussa, elle se sentait faible, mais elle tenait sur ses jambes. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était cet homme qui l'avait aidée ?

Lentement elle se releva, tremblante et un peu effrayée. Au dehors un épais blizzard soufflait, grinçant et hurlant, agitant la cabane de violents spasmes. Comme un malade imaginaire la vieille battisse gémit sous la poigne sévère du vent.

« - Sephiroth ! Appela-t-elle sans que rien d'autre que le vent ne lui réponde. Le froid était mordant et la poignardait de toute part. Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. L'avait-il abandonnée ? Etait-ce possible ? Après l'avoir aidée et soignée ?

« - Sephiroth !

Le croassement courroucé d'un corbeau se fit entendre de derrière un des fauteuil. Intriguée la jeune femme se rapprocha.

« - Gi-zou ?

Le coeur de Hime se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle retourna le fauteuil avec appréhension, une angoisse sourde palpitant dans un coin de son cerveau et s'étalant comme la toile d'une immonde araignée. Le siège tourna lentement dans un raclement sinistre.

« - Sephi... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Son hurlement de terreur rebondit contre les murs avant de s'étouffer dans un murmure apeuré. La jeune femme recula les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait dans le fauteuil qu'un cadavre en décomposition dont la face grimaçante était tordue en un atroce hurlement de peur.

« - Au secours... appela-t-elle, tremblante, il lui semblait que les yeux du mort la jugeait. Comment était ce possible ?

« - Ma mise en scène te plait ? Demanda une voix éthérée.

« - C'est faux, tout cela n'est qu'une illusion... Murmura-t-elle comme pour se rassurer elle même.

« - C'est vrais... Concéda la voix. Mais... la peur que tu ressens est bien réelle. N'est ce pas merveilleux. Ton sang coule plus vite, tes membres tremblent, ta respiration est haletante, tes pupilles sont rétractées et un frisson glacé parcours ton échine.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Souffla la jeune femme.

« - Qui je suis ? Enfin, tu ne te souviens pas tu devrais le savoir pourtant...

_Mon coeur ce serre, je disparais. Encore ? Pourquoi. Le froid, la neige, des cendre, la peur. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! SAUVEZ MOI !_

« - Hime ! Hime réveille toi !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était chaotique, elle tenta de se calmer, de respirer, mais elle ne put empêcher un long sanglot lui percer le coeur. Sephiroth resta interdit.

« - Hime, tu... tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

« - Je... Je... Je ne sais pas. Tout est confus. Vous étiez... Mort...

L'image était incrusté dans son esprit. Elle se cacha les yeux, mais l'image persistait.

« - Qu'as tu...

« - VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Hurla-t-elle. C'était réel, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti ! Je ne veux plus jamais dormir ! Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je sens... La souffrance, la peur, l'horreur ! C'est si...

Elle frémit. Le général haussa un sourcil surpris. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'agacé serieusement. Il pensait avoir sauver une gamine égarée dans la tempête et...

« - Pourquoi...

«- Quoi ?

Hime leva vers lui un regard plein de larme et de haine. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard, ce regard enflammé et destructeur, ce regard d'autodestruction.

« - POURQUOI EST CE QUE JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS ?

Sephiroth sentit son sang bouillir en lui, une rage, qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne connaissait plus. Une rage lointaine qui lui avait tant couté et qui revenait lui dévorer le coeur et l'âme, qui lui grignotait l'esprit.

« - TAIS TOI !

La giffle résonna dans la tempête. Gi-zou seul spectateur les observait de son habituelle regard morne, à peine interessé par ce qui se déroulait dans un monde qui de toute façon n'était pas le sien.

« - Ca suffit ! Arrêtes de pleurer ! Tu ne te souviens pas ! Moi j'essaie de ne pas me souvenir ! Alors au lieu de me poser des questions inutiles aux quelles je n'ai pas de réponses cherches-en ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, ton ami ou quoi que ce soit !

Hime resta interloquée.

« - Bien, bien, bien.... Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être humain. Ricanna une voix dans l'ombre.

Hime s'évanouit, son corps se dissipa et s'évapora.

« - J'aime quand ton coeur oscille et vacille, c'est tellement jouissif, tu ne trouves pas. Marcher en équilibre au dessus du néant, c'est grisant...

« -Qu'est ce que...

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de fair un drôle de rêve...

_A suivre..._

_Voilà pour se chapitre un peu particulier, j'espère que vous avez suivi ^^ Reviews?_


	7. Interlude II

**Auteur :**Evils-Roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Hey Kombawa ! ( promis j'arrête D-grayman^^) Bref, fini l'oral, fini les exams je prends mon rythme estival, ceci dit je sais pas du tout si j'aurais fini avant la fin des vacances car je vais devoir m'absenter pendant une bonne partie du mois de juillet. Donc bon... Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, parce que pour le moment c'est un peu mort fanfic... c'est bizarre. Sinon, encore un chapitre étrange mais qui explique le précédent !

† **Interlude †**

« Héhéhéhé ! C'est trop marrant ! Marrant ! Marrant !

Ricana Fear de son rire de hyène, son long capuchon noir retombant dans son dos. Il tenait en équilibre sur une chaise, qui gémissait sous ses acrobaties.

« - Tais toi Fear, tu me tapes sur le systèmes... Gronda Ikari en lui lançant un regard noir et plein de haine. Fear éclata de rire en s'agitant comme un singe, grimaçant et ricanant. Puis, redevenant, sérieux, il s'assit prés du corps inerte de Hime qui gisait au sol comme un cadavre. Seul, ses paupières qui s'agitaient frénétiquement prouvaient qu'elle était encore en vie. Fear s'approcha d'elle, faisant siffler sa cape comme un serpent sur le sol. Il prit son visage entre ses doigts vernis de noir et blanc. Il approcha sa face blême du visage de Hime, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« - Regarde... Murmura-t-il amoureusement. Elle a peur, elle frissonne. C'est génial ! Sougoï Sougoï ! SOUGOÏ ! S'exclama-t-il en s'insinuant d'avantage dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, répandant davantage de peur et d'angoisse.

Ikari le regarda en tournant la tête sur le côté.

« - Tu m'agace ! Comme ton frère ! Vous m'énervez ! TOUS ! Ragea-t-il.

Fear partit d'un grand rire de hyène en bondissant vers la cheminé devant laquelle était étendu Sephiroth inerte. Il l'observa. Puis, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Ikari, assis dans un fauteuil, il jouait distraitement avec le noeud papillon de son costume.

« - Ika-ri ? Pour-quoi, ne l'achè-ves tu pas ? Demanda Fear en posant un regard glacé et emplis de démence sur son camarade.

Ikari sursauta presque, il n'aimait pas lorsque son « compagnon » faisait naître en lui une peur sourde, il n'aimait pas ce garçon frêles et grimaçant, en fait il n'aimait personne, il détestait tout le monde, et, ça le mettait dans une colère noire, qu'il étouffait lentement, mais qui le consumait surement.

« - Il ne m'intéresse pas, il est déjà consumait par la rage. Un peu plus un peu moins... Ce n'est pas drôle...

Fear haussa les sourcils. Puis un sourire dément s'étala sur son visage, l'éclairant d'une lumière dangereuse et inquiétante.

« - Si tu n'en veux pas... Est ce que je...

_Fear, Ikari ! Cessez vos bêtises !_

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, la voix s'était élevée de nul part, désincarnée, éthérée mais incroyablement puissante, occupant tout l'espace comme une force invisible. Les deux hommes se figèrent, cessant presque de respirer, attendant que la voix se manifeste de nouveaux.

« - _Fear, Ikari, revenez, tout de suite, je ne vous ai demandé de les surveiller pas de les tuer. Pas maintenant en tout cas, êtes vous assez stupides pour ne pas suivre mes ordres... Faut-il que je vous punisse ?_

Les deux hommes blêmirent, être punis, c'était, sans nul doute, un sort, bien pire que la mort. Un frisson glacé leur parcouru l'échine.

« - Nous vous obéirons, Maître. Dirent-ils d'une même voix neutre et monchorde.

« -_ Bien... La chasse n'auras pas lieu tout de suite, revenez._

Fear et Ikari se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis, ils quittèrent la maison, s'évaporant comme des nuages de fumès, comme si leur présence, n'avait été qu'un long rêves.

Sephiroth, tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

_A suivre..._

_Bon, on est pas plus avancé, mais bon... Reviews ?_


	8. Chapitrr VI

**Auteur :**Evils-Roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note :** Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup des reviews ! Je m'en vais pour bien deux semaines, donc je vous poste vite fais un chapitre pour vous rassasier. Voilà n'hésitez pas à poster d'autres reviews ! Sinon je rédige sur chapitre sur un fond de Saez « putain vous m'aurez plus » je trouve que cette chanson résume bien « Reviens Demain » ( oui je sais faut que je poste, mais j'avoue que je bug ^^).

Voilà voilà bisou bisou bonne lecture.

**VI A la croisée des chemins, me suivras-tu ?**

L'aube se leva, dissipant la toile sombre de la nuit. Un rayon de soleil traversa les cimes et vint se perdre à travers la vitre de la petite cabane vide. Le vent se leva, soulevant une mince pellicule de neige douce et légère. Hime laissa la brise la carresser doucement. Ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeaient derrière elle comme une fine étoffe, un étendard de ténèbres qui saluait l'aube naissante. L'air était frais, mais ne piqué pas. Tout était paisible, les sapins grinçaient doucement, gémissant d'étranges prières incompréhensibles. Le silence était seul maître en ces lieux.

« - Déjà debout ?

Demanda Sephiroth en sortant du sous bois. Il n'était vêtue que d'une légère chemise en coton bleu sombre, il tenait sous son bras droit un volumineux tas de bûches, et il portait une lourde hache sur son épaule gauche. Hime eut un pâles sourire, sans éclat, fade et éthéré.

« - Vous êtes bien matinal...

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rentra dans la masure en faisant gémir les planches du perron.

« - Bien dormi ?

Demanda Sephiroth alors que la jeune femme préparait le petit déjeuné. Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'était habitué à son mutisme, elle ne disait rien, ne mangeait rien. Depuis cette nuit là. Cette nuit étrange, il n'avait pas eut le souvenir de s'être endormi et pourtant il s'était réveillé couché en chien de fusil devant la cheminée. Elle, était resté silencieuse ne répondant que par des mono-phrases. Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il trouvait ça étrange. Elle demeurait assise devant la fenêtre, contemplant un ciel qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ailleurs. Elle acceptait les soins, participait à la vie de la « maison » mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils vivaient séparément, n'échangeaient que quelques mots lors des repas.

« - J'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes...

Soudain elle se retourna et enfonça son regard bleu roi dans ceux de Sephiroth un peu surpris.

« - Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a aucun sens.

« - Pardon ?

« - Je veux dire, vous pourriez me jeter dehors, je ne vous sers à rien, je suis... Comme une enfant ! Je...

Il l'interrompit d'un geste agacé.

« - Si tu tiens tellement à ce que je te mette à la porte tu n'as qu'a partir je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais : d'un tu risquerais de te perdre et de mourir, ce qui signifierait que tu m'as fait perdre mon temps. De deux, tu n'es pas encore rétablie et de trois que ferras-tu ensuite ?

La jeune femme resta interdite.

« - Que signifie Hime ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

Sephiroth tenta de rester impassible, mais la jeune femme avait une moue d'enfant coupable, et il trouvait ça drôle. Oui, elle était une enfant, une enfant qui avait troublé sa solitude. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« - Hime, signifie princesse en Utaïen. Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce qu'est Utaïe n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, il entreprit de lui résumer l'histoire de Gaya. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, ressortit des tiroirs de son esprit des cartes qu'il avait mille fois consulter. Et plus il parlait, plus la braise étouffée au fond des yeux de la jeune femme rougeoyait. Plus il se souvenait plus il avait mal, mais il était fasciné par cette flamme qu'il attisait dans le regard de sa protégée. Peut être, qu'il avait passé trop de temps au fond de sa cabane. Puis, vers midi, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que Hime cuisinait elle commença à questionner le général.

« - Où êtes vous né ? A quoi ressemble votre famille ? Je me sens un peu... stupide, mais je ne me souviens de rien, même ces concepts sont un peu abstrait dans ma tête. Pourquoi vivez vous si loin de tout ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Il se souvint un peu de son rêve de cette nuit lointaine...

« - Si tu cherches à te souvenir, moi, je préférais oublier.

« - Je comprends... Répondit-elle un peu déçu.

« - Qu'est ce que tu cuisines ? Ca sent bon. Souffla Sephiroth en fermant les yeux alors que Gi-Zou se posait sur son épaule en un battement d' haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas, quelque chose, je suis mon instinct. Aprés le repas, j'aimerais aller en ville. Vous m'avez dit qu'il y en avait une pas loin. Peut être que je me souviendrais de quelque chose.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

« - De toutes manières je devais faire quelques courses.

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Hime qui se mit à siffloter un mélodie inconnue. Il l'observa un instan, elle avait changé du tout au tout en moins d'une matinée. Comme si, son coeur même oscillait, variait, divaguait et finissait par se perdre. Elle réveillait quelque chose en lui, un sentiment étrange qui ne s'apparentait ni à l'amour ni à la haine. C'était un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension. Une rumeur sourde au fond de son coeur lui disait de la laisser partir et de refermer la porte sur son existence. Mais, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, Masamune le démangeait. Pourquoi pas une dernière aventura, une dernière bataille contre le destin ? Que risquait-il ? De mourir ? Ca ne l'effrayait plus depuis très longtemps. Il eut un sourire ironique qu'elle ne vit pas. A la croisé des chemins et des destins, il la suivrait probablement.

Le ciel resta d'un bleu luminescent toute la journée et le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la neige qui coulait lentement comme des larmes glacées. Le chemin avait presque disparu sous la poudreuse mais était encore praticable. Gi-Zou planait dans les airs comme un ange noir, tache sombre sur la luminosité du ciel et de la terre. La montagne était haute et rassurante. Hime resta silencieuse, son regard se perdait, allait et venait, tout était nouveau. Depuis que Sephiroth l'avait trouvé elle ne s'était pas aventurée plus loin que derrière la cabane. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas et la ville fut bientôt en vu.

« - Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Non, cette ville et ce paysage lui était totalement inconnu. Sephiroth n'ajouta rien et ils reprirent leur marche sans apercevoir le long loup gris qui les observait de loin, suivant du regard le long voyage qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre.

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà un long chapitre pour clore cette première partie.^^_


	9. Chapitre VII

**Auteur :**Evils-Roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note :** Bonsoir, bonsoir. Et nous voilà repartit dans l'univers magique de Final Fantasy VII. Alors je tiens à remercier Lunastrelle et Tsukyo pour leur reviews, parce que elles le valent bien... Hum... Les prochains chapitres devraient être beaucoup plus longs et plus complexes aussi, dans le sens, que j'ai décidé de vous plonger corps et âmes dans les arcanes de mon cerveau de fan... Vivi. Mon but ? Que vous tombiez de votre siège. ^^

**VII Le vent tournoie et nous nous dissipons dans le blizard.**

La ville était animé. C'était un jour de marcher, les gens vagabondaient ça et là, effectuant leurs achats avec des sourires de poupées. Ils se saluaient, chantaient, riaient. Les odeurs se mêlaient aux couleurs, qui se mêlaient aux formes. Hime était en admiration, son regard papillonait de droite à gauche, gavant sa mémoire de tout ce qu'elle pouvait voire, entendre, gouter ou toucher. Sephiroth ne disait rien, il l'observait en coin. Il lui semblait se revoir lorsqu'il était sortit pour la première fois des laboratoires de la Shinra. Une époque lointaine et confuse, mais qui avait laissé d'indélébiles stigmates. La jeune femme s'extasiait de tout, elle bondissait littéralement d'échoppe en échoppe de stand en stand, de marchand en marchand. Puis il la perdit de vue avant de la retrouver devant l'emplacement d'un bijoutier. Elle était figé sur place, et une moue boudeuse se peignait sur son visage enfantin.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'ex-général en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle ci tenait entre ses doigts gantés une paire de boucle d'oreilles. Il s'agissait d'une perle d'argent à-laquelle était rattaché une cordelette de soie pourpre, au bout de laquelle se balançait un petit grelot d'argent. Sephiroth observa les bijoux un instant.

« - Tu les veux ? Demanda-t-il à Hime qui les fixait toujours. Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement gênée.

« - Je ne voudrais pas...

« - Je vous les prends. Coupa l'homme en tendant la monnaie à l'artisan qui le remercia avec un sourire chaleureux.

Hime observa Sephiroth pantoise. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle les voulait et encore moins lui demander de les lui acheter. Puis elle se dit qu'elle se mettait dans bien des états pour une vulgaire paire de boucle d'oreille. Elle secoua la tête, l'amnésie n'empêche pas, l'intelligence et la clairvoyance, pensa-t-elle en observa les bijoux dans sa main. Puis une idée lui vint. Elle s'approcha du général et lui accrocha une des boucles à l'oreille. Il se tourna vers elle surpris, faisant teinter le grelot. Puis sans dire un mot elle accrocha la deuxième boucle à sa propre oreille et continua sa balade dans les rues de la petite ville.

Aprés avoir passer quelques heures à vagabonder en ville, ils finirent par acheter des vivres, des médicaments et des affaires de rechange pour Hime qui se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il fallut acheter de la lingerie. L'atmosphère était légère, les questions sans réponses, les angoisses semblaient si loin. Le passé, le présent, et le futur, n'avait aucun sens. Ils reprirent leur route, alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon et qu'un vent frais se levait. Ils marchèrent sans se parler comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Ils mirent plus de temps pour monter vers le col qu'ils n'en avaient mis pour déscendre. La petite brise qui soufflait dans la vallée s'était transformée en puissante rafale manquant de les faire chuter aux pieds des montagnes. Le vent hurlait, grondait et parfois faiblissait. Puis vint la neige, qui les fouetta comme des milliers de flèches de givres, les piquant et les transperçant jusqu'à la moelle. Le froid, le vent et la neige, dissipèrent bien vite, la légèreté et la douceur des quelques instants passé en ville. Sephiroth serrait fermement la main de Hime pour ne pas qu'elle se perde. Si lui se perdait, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait dans ces montagnes, et il avait la sensation de les connaître presque intimement, comme si une relation de confiance s'était établie entre eux. La montagne aussi impitoyable qu'elle soit, savait reconnaître la valeur des hommes qui vivaient sur ses flans. Telle une mére elle gardait toujours un oeil méfiant sur les humains, comme pour leur rappeler que, ici, c'était elle la maîtresse.

Au loin un loup hurla à la mort, son chant triste se dissipa et s'évapora dans la tourmente. Hime frissonna, la tête lui tournait, elle avait complètement perdue le sens du temps et de l'espace. Comme si le vent qui soufflait dehors, soufflait aussi dans son âme, mettant à mal le peu qu'elle contenait.

_Je ris, je pleure, je ne sais plus très bien qui je suis. Je ris, je pleure, et j'attends. Une grande forêt s'étend devant moi, c'est un mur de verdure impénétrable. Mais plus qu'une prison, c'est une maison, c'est un endroit réconfortant. J'entends le chant des sapins, le bruissement des ailes d'une corneille. Tout est si calme. Au dessus de moi, j'aperçois de lourds nuages. Le temps ne cesse de changer. Je ris, je pleure, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Soudain, je la vois, siégeant dans un palais de calme, reine simple d'un royaume de silence. Une petite maison sans importance, et sans gloire. Je ris et je pleure. Je me sens chez moi, et pourtant... Je pleure, je ne ris plus. Je sais que je ne peux plus m'échapper. Ce ciel si bleu est devenu orage, ma douce demeure, prison inviolable. Je pleure. Je vois des silhouettes se dessiner dans l'encadrament de la porte. Comme de sinistres ombres attachées à mes pas. Je sais qu'elles me tourmenterons encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul petit bout de moi. Je marche lentement vers elles. Elles m'effraient mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. La douce neige sous mes pas devient lave en fusion. J'entends une voix au fond de a tête. Un cris du coeur qui m'appelle. Je me méfie. Je ris, je pleure, je ne sais pas très bien ou j'en..._

« - Hime réveille toi !

La jeune femme ouvra brusquement les yeux. Elle était assise dans la neige, Sephiroth la soutenait par les épaules. Autour d'eux le blizzard continuait de gémir et de vomir ses incessant flots de neige.

« - Hime ça...

« - Il ne faut pas y retourner !

« - Quoi ? Où ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas qu'on rentre.

« - Ne dit pas de bêtises.

« - Je suis sèrieuse.

« - Hors de question.

« - Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

« - Ne fais pas l'enfant, relèves toi on rentre.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle regarda l'homme se levait sans dire un mot. Ses yeux bleu roi le dévisageant sévèrement. Il y avait une force dans ce regard. Une force, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Mais il ne céderait pas.

« - Viens. L'apostropha-t-il. Mais Hime ne bougea pas d'un cil. Recroquevillée dans la neige, elle posait sur lui un regard inquisiteur, qui signifiait « tu ne me crois pas ? Tant pis pour toi. ». l'ex-général sentit qu'il allait perdre patience.

« - Hime. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Si nous n'avançons pas le col sera infranchissable.

« - Rien à faire. Je n'irais pas là bas point.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je le sens.

« - Et depuis quand, tu as un sixième sens ? Commença à s'impatienter Sephiroth.

« - Depuis toujours.

« - Ecoute. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne me plait pas, alors soit tu avances de ton plein grès, soit j'utilise la manière forte.

Hime ne répondit pas. Elle resta là, aussi figée qu'une statue. Ses cheveux noirs voltigeant dans la neige. L'homme la fixa un instant. Puis, voyant, qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas, il la saisie par le bras. Comprenant son intention, la jeune femme se débattit violemment.

« - Laches moi ! Je n'irais pas là bas ! Je ne veux pas ! LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !

Hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une démente, mais elle était encore faible et Sephiroth bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne resista pas longtemps à la poigne de fer de l'ancien SOLDIER. Il la saisie comme si elle avait été une plume et la déposa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

Le passage du col fut laborieux. Dans les hauteurs, le vent était plus violent, l'air plus froid et l'oxygène moins présent. Finalement ils arrivèrent aux abords de la cabane aprés plusieurs heures de marche forcée. Hime avait finalement suivit le général arborant une moue boudeuse et angoissée. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Pourquoi avait-elle décider de ne pas continuer. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Ils marchèrent en silence, arrivé en vue de la maison, Hime s'arrêta et refusa obstinément d'avancer. Sephiroth soupira et s'avança seul vers la masure. A peine avait-il franchi les marches du perron qu'il sut que quelque chose allait de travers. La porte était grande ouverte. L'homme posa ses paquets et entra dans la maison sans faire le moindre bruit. À pas feutré il fit le tour des quelques pièces qui composait la cabane. Il y avait comme une odeur de salpêtre ou de souffre, comme si le diable en personne était venu leur rendre visite. Les tiroirs avaient été fouillés, et le moindre placards semblaient avoir été méticuleusement examinés. Soudain, Sephiroth se figea. Sur le mur au dessus de la cheminé, les visiteurs avait cloué un louveteau et écris « vous ne vous échapperez pas » en lettres de sang. Sephiroth avait vu bon nombre d'horreur et d'abomination, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait cette vision le glaça d'effroi. Le message était clair, net et précis. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage l'ex-général jeta, provisions, couvertures et nécessaires de survit dans un grand sac de toile. Puis il empoigna respectueusement Masamune avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'étrange sensation, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il franchissait le pas de cette porte. Cela lui nouait l'estomac, et il devait admettre que Hime avait raison, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Hime l'attendait sur assise sur une souche, les yeux dans les yeux avec un grand loup gris, celui là même que Sephiroth avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Quand il arriva à leur niveau le loup posa sur lui son regard mordoré dans le-quel il cru apercevoir... Non, c'était impossible...Hime lui fit un sourire.

« - Tu avais raison... Soupira L'ancien général en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme. Le loup n'avait pas bougé, il suivait Sephiroth du regard, la gueule étirait en un large sourire de loup.

« - La maison a été fouillée et on nous a adressé un message assez explicite.

Hime ne répondit pas.

« - Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle... Grogna Sephiroth de mauvaise humeur.

« - Il nous propose, de le suivre lui et sa meute. Déclara la jeune femme en caressa la tête velu du canidé qui ferma doucement les yeux de bonheur.

« - Il, t'a proposé ? Demanda Sephiroth un poil dubitatif en désignant le loup du menton.

« - Enfin, il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit... Mais je l'ai vu quand il m'a touché. J'ai eu un peu peur au début, je n'ai jamais vu de loup à par, bien sûr, la description que tu m'en as fait. Il est sortit du sous-bois, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur, et il s'est approché de moi et j'ai eu une vision, comme tout à l'heure.

Sephiroth regarda alternativement le loup et Hime, il commençait à se demander si il ne perdait pas un peu l'esprit lui aussi. Il avait un peu de mal à avaler que l'espèce de poupée sanguinolente à moitié morte qu'il avait recueilli pouvait avoir des « visions » et encore moins parler avec un loup. C'était complètement farfelue.

« - Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en continuant de câliner le loup.

Sephiroth soupira.

« - Je suppose, que je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix...

Le loup tourna ses grands yeux dorés vers Sephiroth. Son pelage ondoya un peu, agité par une brise fraîche. L'homme serra sa main autour du manche de Masamune, ce loup...

« - Bon, c'est d'accord... mais une dernière chose avant de partir... Que ferrons-nous... Aprés.

Hime lui lança un regard aigu, elle était bien différente de la frêle gamine qu'elle était ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Nous le saurons quand nous y serons... En attendant allons-y avant que le blizzard ne nous surprenne.

_A suivre..._

_Et voilà, un long chapitre de plus. Une petite review ?_


	10. Chapitre VIII

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Bonsoir, bonsoir. À l'heure où je vous écris, je viens d'achever le chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à achever cette fic avant la fin de l'été. Je vous remercie de votre soutiens. Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : Héhéhéhéhé, bah, en fait j'ai eu la flemme de posté donc je suis un peu en retard par rapport au chapitre précédent...

**IX Un long chemin devant nous.**

Le loup gris avançait à grandes foulées. Il foulait la neige sans un bruit, laissant derrière lui de larges traces de pas. Sur son flan marchait une petite louve blanche à l'oeil plein de malice. Sa langue rose pendait entre ses longues dents fines et acérées. Hime les observait en silence. Sephiroth marchait à côté d'elle plongé dans son mutisme habituel. Une douzaine de loups les encerclait. Ils ne semblaient pas menaçant, comme si ils avaient accepté leur présence. Des membres supplémentaires de la meute. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils avançaient jusqu'à ce que leur chef donne l'ordre de s'arrêter. Hime sentait quelque chose émanait des deux chefs de meute. Quelque chose d'à la fois, ancien et récent. Un corps neuf, pour un esprit ayant déjà vécu. Elle ne s'expliquait pas la sensation étrange de n'être pas à sa place. Il lui semblait que le monde même la rejetait. Que la seule chose qui la retenait sur terre était ces deux loups dont elle suivait les pas. C'était une pulsion sourde au fond de son coeur, comme une excroissance malsaine qui poussait dans un coin de sa tête.

« - Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige.

Sephiroth tourna la tête vers elle faisant teinté son grelot.

« - Désolé de quoi ?

« - Et bien... Je t'ai obligé à me suivre, je ne te donnes aucune explications, tu fais beaucoup pour moi et...

« - Je ne fais pas ça pour toi.

Hime se tu et continua de marcher en silence. L'énorme lune scintillait sur la neige, projetant des éclats de diamants sur les cheveux argentés de Sephirtoh. Le vent était retombé. Ils avaient quitté les chemins balisés par les hommes, pour les pistes millénaire tracées par les ancêtres de la meute. Ils progressaient sur les bords d'une falaise abrupte, surplombant une vallée de conifères qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La montagne était de pierres précieuses. Des émeraudes, des diamants et des opales. Dans le ciel de velours, des perles brodaient des constellations lointaines. Et leurs ombres projetaient des dentelles sur le tulle vaporeux de la neige fraîche. Lorsque le froid fût trop piquant, même pour les bêtes, le mal alpha arrêta la meute à l'abri du vent. Les loups creusèrent la neige et se pelotonnèrent dans les trous en petit groupe de trois ou quatre. Sephiroth sortit deux couvertures de son sac et attira Hime contre lui sans dire un mot. Celle ci rougit légèrement.

« - Tu fais quoi là ?

« - Les loups ne t'ont pas dit que seul tu mourras de froid.

Elle baissa la tête et se roula en boule contre le général.

_Une longue route s'étend devant moi. Le vent fouette mon visage comme des lames de rasoirs. Il fait froid mais j'avance. Les loups tournoient autour de moi sans dire un mot. Leur poils hérissaient se dressent sur leur échine et leur longue dents claquent dans le vide, tentant de mordre la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Ils tournent sans cesse, comme des charognards. Une longue route s'étend devant moi. Mes compagnons de route me suive de prés, ils me protègent... mais de quoi me protègent-ils ? Une longue route enneigée défile devant moi. Je sens un feu d'enfer bouillir dans mon corps. Comme si le sang dans mes veines étaient devenu de la lave en fusion. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, la neige fond sous mes pas. Des flammes imences lèches mon corps et me masque la vu. Je ne vois plus la route, tout n'est que feu et flamme. Tout brûle. Les images changent. Ce n'est plus moi qui brûle, mais une lande autrefois verdoyante. En proie aux flammes, la plaine meurt dans un long sanglot, d'où s'élève les hurlements des morts. _

Hime se réveilla en sursaut. Le loup gris lui renifla la tête. Elle soupira, encore un cauchemar. Elle se leva sans un bruit. Les autres loups s'éveillaient doucement, émergeant de leur longue torpeur. Ils s'agitaient doucement, s'étiraient, faisaient claquer leurs puissantes machoires et secouaient la neige qui s'emmêlait dans leur chaude fourrure.

« - Sephiroth. Debout.

L'home ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, s'étira. Il ressemblait à un loup comme ça. Ses longs cheveux argentés retombaient dans la neige, son corps musclé s'étirait souplement, comme un prédateur. Et ses yeux perçants observaient tout ce qu'il se passait.

« - On a une longue route. Déclara Hime. Ils vont nous conduire de l'autre côté du massif, mais on va devoir passer par plusieurs cols. Et nous risquons de marcher une bonne partie de la nuit aussi.

« - Comment tu sais tout ça ? Grommela Sephiroth en étouffant un bâillement.

« - C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Dit-elle en désignant le grand loup gris.

Sephiroth le dévisagea. C'était une belle bête longue et puissante. Ses yeux mordorés étaient attentif aux moindre faits et gestes des membres de la meute. Son lourd pelage ondoyait dans le vent, et nul doute qu'il aurait pu lui arracher la gorge en un claquement de machoire. Cependant, quelque chose intriguait le général. Le loup avait, sur la joue gauche, une balafre en forme d'étoile...

« - Zack... Murmura-t-il alors que le loup posait sur lui son regard sévère.

« - Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Hime et attachant solidement le sac sur ses épaules.

« - Non... rien... Souffla Sephiroth troublé.

La jeune femme sourit et se mit en marche, prenant place à l'arrière de la meute. L'ancien général la suivit sans un bruit, ils avaient encore une très longue route à faire, pavée de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses. Une route longue et mystérieuse sur le chemin des loups.

Quelques heures plus tard le ciel avait pâlit et l'aube illuminait la montagne. Sephirtoth sentait l'humidité dans l'air, il grimaça, tout ça, n'était pas bon pour...

« - Sephiroth ? Tu te sens bien ? S'inquièta Hime.

« - Ca va, grimaça-t-il en serrant les doigts autour de son bras droit.

« - Tu es sûr, tu es tout pâle... Sephiroth... SEPHIROTH !

L'homme s'effondra dans la neige. Hime s'agrippa à lui, paniqué. Les loups s'arrêtèrent, tandis qu'Hime tentait de réanimer l'ex-SOLDIER inconscient dans la neige. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis alla se perdre dans la chevelure argentés de l'homme étendu dans la neige.

La douleur le cillait en deux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette douleur. Comme si son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Cela faisait si longtemps... Si longtemps...

_On peu resté caché et enfouir au plus profond ce que l'on ressent. Il ne faut pas oublier la douleur, ni sa cause première. Je marche dans le silence d'une cité en ruine et je sais ce qui me fait mal. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens, seulement je suis là. _

Hime sursauté, ce n'était pas... ses pensées...

_A suivre... _

_bon je sais ce chapitre est un peu tarabiscoté mais c'est pas grave ^^ REVIEW ?_


	11. Chapitre IX

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Bien le bonsoir mes amis ! Comme vous le savez peut être, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances et je n'ai fini aucune de mes fics mises en chantier, * pas taper, pas taper *. Vu que je reprends et que je devrais sans doute m'occuper des basses occupations lycèene la parution des chapitres pourrait, voir même, sera ralentis, cependant je ne vous abandonne pas, loin de là, et je continuerais envers et contre tous !! mouhahahahhaha !!

Bref, merci pour vos reviews ! Et oui Duuduu cette fic sera, longue... Très longue ! Et heu, bas oui le loup c'est Zack, pour ceux qui auraient pas encore compris ^^

Bon je cesse mes iditioties et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

**X Se souvenir, et ne pas oublier.**

_Une immense lande morte, l'herbe ondoie et frémit sous un vent qui balaye tout. Au loin une ville en ruine se dresse, étalée sur l'horizon, elle paraît comme un mirage. Jamais, il ne l'a reverrais, cette ville. Rêve ou cauchemar. Illusion ou réalité. Tout se confond. Il ne faut pas oublier. La douleur est là, présente, ombre de chacun de ses pas. Il traine sa douleur et sa peine, punition de ses pêchés. Pécheur cherchant, quelque part, la rédemption et le pardon. Et au loin cette cité en ruine qui se découpe sur l'horizon, stigmate d'un monde et lente dé construction..._

Hime emergea des souvenirs de Sephiroth. Elle secoua la tête, un peu sonnée et déboussolée. Ventait-elle de... Lire dans les pensées de l'homme ? Comment était-ce possible. Le loup gris s'approcha d'elle, foulant silencieusement la neige. La jeune femme posa une main tremblante sur la croupe de l'animal. Les pensées du loup lui parvinrent, confuses et disparates au départ, puis plus nettes, plus précises. La jeune femme cessa momentanément de respirer. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Un monstre ?

Puis la réalité les rattrapa, il fallait partir au plus vite. Sephiroth bougea un peu, toujours inconscient. Hime se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait aucune idée, de la façon dont elle pourrait transporter l'ex-général. Il faisait presque deux fois sa taille ! Elle inspira profondément et pria tous les dieux pour qu'ils lui accordent leur aide. Elle hissa difficilement Sephiroth sur son dos, les bras ballant contre le torse de la jeune femme et les jambes trainant dans la neige, marquant de longs sillons rectilignes. « En route » marmonna la jeune femme.

Le vent tournoyait, emportant des flocons de neiges qui retombaient doucement. Il neigeait. Lentement, des milliers de perles de contons et des fleurs de glaces tombaient du ciel. La montagne sifflotait une douce mélodie au rythmes des pas ouatés de la meute de loups. Tout était comme un rêve blanc, monochrome et rassurant, bercé par la chanson du vent qui murmurait d'étranges histoires, de monstres et de dragons, de preux chevaliers et femmes splendides. Les légendes défilaient comme un livre d'image, alors qu'il neigeait. Simplement, il neigeait. Hime avançait et il continuait de neigeait. Le peu de souvenirs qu'elle possédait se mélangeaient lentement. Ce jour là aussi, la neige tombait. Le blanc immaculé était taché de fleurs pourpres qui s'épanouissaient autour d'elle. Le vent glacé piquait comme des aiguilles. Et puis il y avait ses douces plumes noirs tombaient du ciel. Etait-ce un ange ? Etait-ce la mort qui guettait son dernier souffle ? Etait-ce...

Sephiroth bougea et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme plongea son esprit dans les pensées de son ami.

_Incompréhension. Présence enemie. Danger. SORS DE MA TÊTE !!!_

Tonna la voix de ténor de Sephiroth dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui se retira sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêté aux abords d'une lande morte et gelée qui surplombait une profonde et lointaine vallée.

« - Je... heu... Je suis désolé... Marmona la jeune femme confuse et dont les joues pâles avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Elle déposa l'ex-général contre le tronc d'un arbre mort. La meute s'immobilisa aux aguets.

« - Ca va mieux ? S'enquit Hime en se massant le bas des reins.

Sephiroth hocha la tête. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu honteux. Une honte né de sa faiblesse. Sa fièrté en avait pris un sacré coup, personne, jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans cette état de faiblesse. Cet état où le corps et l'âme se détache et où il ne reste plus grand chose, si ce n'est une enveloppe vide et en proie à mille tourments.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous es arrivez ? Vous étiez là, et puis tout d'un coup vous vous êtes effondré...

Sephiroth dévisagea la jeune femme qui le fixait avec curiosité. Elle était plutôt... Jolie. Son visage fin et blanc entouré d'une cascade de longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux brillaient comme de saphir dans toute cette blancheur. Devait-il lui répondre ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme s'assit dans la neige en ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Vous connaissais la différence entre se souvenir et ne pas oublier ? Demanda-t-elle gravement.

L'ex-général secoua la tête. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel le vent continua de murmurer ses images en baladant des flocons de neige.

« - La différence, finit-elle par dire, la différence, c'est que lorsqu'on se souvient c'est qu'on a oublier, moi, j'essaie de me souvenir, mais ne pas oublier, c'est lorsque justement on se souvient. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécue, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, si cela était bien ou mal, je ne le sais pas, ou peut être que je le savais avant... Mais si vous vous souvenez, et c'est déjà quelque chose, ne tentez pas d'oublier, je veux dire, qu'une absence de souvenirs, c'est comme une absence d'identités. Ne pas se souvenir c'est...

Elle ne continua pas et se recroquevilla sur elle même serrant ses genoux contre elle. Elle frissonna, le mâle dominant de la meute posa sur elle une truffe consolatrice et la jeune femme enfonça son nez dans la chaude fourrure de l'animal. La petite louve blanche s'était assise, et autour d'elle les autres loups avaient fait un cercle, comme si ils écoutaient attentivement ses paroles. Sephiroth observa Hime, un instant il lui sembla qu'elle pleurait.

« Il y a environ 3ans, peut être un peu moins, j'ai... Comment dire, disons, qu'une bataille à fait rage, j'ai perdu, et comme pour me punir de toutes mes fautes passées, je traîne cette blessure, jamais elle ne cicatrisera complétement, et parfois... Parfois la douleur explose, un peu comme une cocotte minute. J'ai en partit perdu l'usage de mon bras droit, il arrive qu'il ne réponde plus du tout... ce qui assez embarrassant.

Murmura l'ex général, puis lentement il dégraffa son manteau. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Une longe cicatrice courait de l'omoplate gauche jusqu'à l'omoplate droite, l'épaule droite était salement amochée, la cicatrice s'évasait jusque sur les pectoraux. Hime posa une main blême sur la cicatrice.

« - Comme c'est touchant ! S'exclama une voix hargneuse derrière eux. Les loups s'étaient mis en cercle grognant, le poil hérissé. Sephiroth jura et empoigna Masamune avec une grimace de douleur. Hime resta figée. Cette voix.

« - Alors, ma très chère Tovarăşh !

Les mots s'écrasèrent avec violence dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, comme une vague déferlant sur la grève.

_« - Dis **** On sera toujours ami, n'est ce pas _Tovarăşh _? » Une main qui se tend, une main d'enfant. Les images changent. « Pourquoi tu ne souris pas _Tovarăşh ? _». **** Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?- bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon _Tovarăşh !_ Compagnon, jusqu'au bout. »« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » « **** !! Tu avais promis ! » « Pourquoi tu m'abandonne !?C'est à cause de mon Nom !? » **« **_**Tovarăşh ! »**_**. **Les mots raisonnent avec tant de violente. Toutes ses voix n'ont pas de visage, ces images n'ont pas de couleur, elles n'ont pas non plus d'odeur. Ce mot est si important. Je t'ai abandonné mon compagnon ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ? Si. Je pleure, mon compagnon pardonnes moi !_

_A suivre..._

_Alors... C'est un chapitre... heu... Comment dire... bizarre. Reviews ? Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^_

Tovarăşh est un mot emprunté au slave, qui signifie compagnon de coeur, c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié sans être de l'amour, je l'ai piqué au manga trinity blood !


	12. Chapitre X

**Auteur : **Evils-roses.

**Titre : **Le chemin des loups.

**Note : **Hello ! Et oui, je suis désolé pour cet énorme retard ^^ Mais bon, j'avais plus d'idée alors voilà. Bon, ce chapitre est TRES important pour la suite de l'histoire ^^... enfin je pense. Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews.

**Chapitre X Souviens toi Tovarash.**

Hime leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui les surplombait. Son long manteau noir claquait dans le vent glacial qui soulevait une fine pellicule de neige. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage mais sa voix lui avait percé le coeur comme une flèche acérée. Sephiroth aussi observait la silhouette, prêt à se battre. Tout devenait extrêmement compliqué. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne, mais la tension qu'elle dégageait était suffisamment puissante pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas un allié. Bien au contraire. L'ancien général resserra sa poigne autour du manche de masamune, à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent. Il se tenait sur ses gardes. Hime était tendue ses yeux étrécis semblaient lancer des éclairs. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'elle. Sa position était une garde parfaite sans aucune faille. Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre une position pareille ? Avait-elle fait parti d'un groupe d'intervention de la Shinra ? Comme lui auparavant ? La silhouette au-dessus d'eux s'élança et atterrit souplement à quelques mètres, la neige étouffant le moindre bruit. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir le visage de leur ennemi. C'était un jeune homme à la peau sombre, ses yeux rouges étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat mais avait la froideur de ceux d'un serpent. Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais.

« - Ca faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Dit il d'une voix hargneuse. Sephiroth observa la jeune femme qui fixait toujours l'homme en manteau noir. Celui ci émit un rire glaçant qui fit frissonnait l'ancien SOLDIER.

« - C'est donc vrais... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi Tovarash ? Ou peut être ne veux-tu pas te rappeler de moi... Dit il en plissant ses yeux pourpres. La jeune femme sursauta, ce mot faisait émerger des souvenirs confus, c'était comme une clés.

« - Ikari... Murmura-t-elle.

Sephiroth se retourna vivement vers elle.

« - Tu le connais ? S'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, un peu confuse.

« - Je ne sais pas très bien...

« - Si ! Interrompit Ikari. Elle me connait. Et même très bien ! Je te déteste tu sais ! Je te hais tellement ! Cracha-t-il en s'approchant, menaçant, les loups reculèrent, montrant les crocs, les oreilles rabattues en arrière, des feulements sauvages sortant de leur gorge. Mais Ikari continuait d'avancer d'un pas décidé. Sephiroth se mit en garde. Masamune semblait vibrer entre ses mains. L'appel du sang. Le vent s'intensifia tournoyant autour de la silhouette sombre du jeune homme. Il tendit une main inquisitrice. Tout se passa comme au ralentis. Sephiroth vit l'air tournoyer autour du bras tendu d'Ikari. Hime s'était ramassait sur elle même, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, elle était prête à bondir comme un chat sauvage. Ses mains semblaient fumer légèrement. Ikari envoya une rafale dans la direction de la jeune femme qui bondit, esquivant l'attaque avec une agilité surprenante entre ses doigts fins des gerbes de flammes s'élevaient comme des flèches ardentes. Elle sauta sur Ikari et envoya une boule de feu qui explosa dans une myriades d'étincelles et de braises rougeoyantes. Le jeune homme avait esquivait souplement. Sephiroth observa les deux jeunes gens s'affrontaient, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Cette gamine. Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait s'amuser sans lui. Le général raffermit sa poigne autour du manche de son sabre et se lança dans la bataille. Il fondit comme une flèche d'argent sur Ikari qui eut bien du mal à éviter la lame meurtrière de l'ancien SOLDIER. Mais il céda pas pour autant, il était parfaitement entraîné pour se battre contre deux adversaires et plus si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Cependant Sephiroth était un adversaire redoutable. Chacune de ses attaques étaient pensées, réfléchies et soigneusement manœuvrées. Il ne laissait à son ennemi aucun répit. Il attaquait sans relâche aidé de Hime qui s'avérait être une guerrière aguerrie. C'était étrange. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle bougeait presque par automatisme, c'était comme si son corps se souvenait de gestes milles fois répétés. Elle savait exactement comment doser ses attaques pour qu'elles soient le plus efficaces possible. Ils continuèrent de se battre sans relâche mais contrairement à Sephiroth et Hime, Ikari ne semblait pas connaître la fatigue. Il continuait de se battre sans commettre la moindre erreur alors que les attaques de l'ancien général et de sa protégée se faisaient plus chaotiques et moins virulentes. Le souffle de la jeune femme devenait erratique et ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Ils étaient à bout de souffle...Ikari sourit en attrapant Hime par les cheveux.

« - Tu as de la chance... J'ai ordre de ne pas te tuer tout de suite. Même si tu tentes de fuir, où que tu ailles, tu ne nous échappera jamais et tu paieras pour ta trahison. Tovarash. Ceci, n'est qu'un avertissement.

Cracha-t-il. Puis il la lâcha comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet. Elle retomba mollement dans la neige. Le jeune homme se retourna et reprit sa route, Sephiroth serra les dents et posa sa lame contre la gorge du jeune homme qui s'arrêta.

« - Tu veux me tué ? Demanda Ikari en clignant des yeux.

« - J'en meurs d'envie. Siffla Sephiroth en affirmant sa prise contre la gorge de son adversaire.

« - Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

« - Réponds d'abord à mes questions. Qui êtes vous ? Que lui voulez vous ? Qui est-elle ?

Ikari eut un rictus méprisant. Du bout des doigts il repoussa la lame et se retourna. Son visage était tordu en une grimace méprisante.

« - Elle ! Ce n'est qu'une traitresse. Quand à nous... Nous sommes ton pire cauchemar...

Et il explosa en une gerbe d'épaisse fumée noire. Sephiroth resta immobile tremblant de rage. Hime se releva et boita jusqu'à lui, elle posa une main chaude sur son bras qu'il abaissa. Puis il se retourna lentement vers elle et la saisie par le col, la soulevant cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais... Tu me fais mal... Hoqueta-t-elle.

« - Qui es tu vraiment ?! Est ce que tout cela n'est qu'une comédie ?!

La jeune femme eut un rire mauvais. Elle posa sur lui un regard dédaigneux et glacé.

« - C'est donc ça ! Cracha-t-elle. Tu penses que je me suis jouée de toi ! Je te dois la vie, tu crois que je ferrais une chose pareille ?

« - Je ne sais plus ce que je crois... Soupira-t-il en la lâchant. Elle retomba dans la neige. Les loups se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Le grand loup dominant posa sa truffe glacée sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se releva péniblement.

« - En route. Dit simplement Sephiroth en se mettant en marche.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit en silence. Ils se plongèrent tout deux dans un étrange mutisme, l'un plongé dans des réflexions sinistres, l'autre cherchant des réponses à des questions de plus en plus complexes. La présence d'Ikari avait réveillé en elle des souvenirs flous et incertains. Ils étaient insaisissables et affreusement complexes. Ils étaient multiples et en appelaient d'autres. Mais c'étaient ces autres qui posaient problèmes, car à leur place demeurait un trou béant. Ikari. Ce nom raisonnait dans sa tête, il rebondissait contre les parois de sa boite crânienne. Ikari. Colère. C'est tout ce dont elle se souvenait. La colère, la haine, la vengeance. Ikari...

Ils avancèrent dans la neige pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne vint poser son voile obscure sur les cimes déchiquetées. La meute s'arrêta devant un renfoncement qui s'enfonçait dans la parois granitique de la montagne. Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent en silence alors qu'une dizaine de loups s'évanouissaient dans la nuit.

« - Où vont-ils ? Demanda Sephiroth après un long silence. Il s'était un peu habitué au fait que sa compagne puisse communiquer avec les canidés.

« - Ils vont chasser. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas manger. Répondit la jeune femme en faisant naître une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main droite. Sephiroth observa la petite boule incandescente vaciller doucement et pulser au rythme d'un coeur palpitant.

« - Comment fais-tu ça ? La questionna-t-il sans pour autant la regarder.

« - Je ne sais pas... Elle fronça les sourcils. Quand il a prononcé ce mot... Tovarash. J'ai eu l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et que mes mains prenaient feu. C'est venu tout seul. J'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours sût faire ça...

« - C'est étrange... Murmura l'ancien général. La jeune fille eut un rire amer.

« - Je me demande bien qu'est ce qui n'est pas étrange...

« - Je ne sens aucune magie autour de toi. La magie fonctionne à partir d'informations contenues dans des condensés de rivière de la vie. Ces informations permettent de distordre certains courant pour matérialiser de l'énergie sous différentes formes, comme la glace, le vent, le feu et même certaines créatures qui évoluent en dehors de notre espace temps.

« - Et... ? Demanda la jeune femme dubitative qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et cet « Ikari », vous n'utilisez pas la magie normale... C'est comme si vous aviez une rivière de la vie interne qui produirait les mêmes réactions : matérialisation etc...

« - Je ne peux pas t'aider... Je n'y comprends rien, c'est à peine si j'ai compris ce qui se passait tout à l'heure. Mon corps bougeait indépendamment de ma volonté... Ou plutôt ça me semblait instinctif, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie...

« - Ce pourrait-il que tu aies fais parti d'une organisation militaire, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« - Je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-elle en manipulant les flammes dans sa main.

Tout ça été de plus en plus étrange...

_A suivre..._

_Bon, voilà j'espère que j'ai un peu rattraper mon hallucinant retard. Gomen gomen !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
